Memories
by Demena Forever 15
Summary: Just some random things about our favorite couple from their past to present


**Our Memories**

(Demi/Selena)

**Nobody's POV**

"Hi baby."Selena greets Demi who just entered they're loft.

"Hi hon."Demi said pecking Selena's lips. "Hi baby."Demi said leaning down to kiss Selena's almost 9 months old belly.

"How was work?"Selena asks sitting down on the couch with Demi.

"It's great Joe made everyone laugh...again,Nick tried to be romantic with Chloe and,Kevin and Danny keep on mocking on each other,but I still wish that you were there."Demi said pouting.

"Don't worry babe,any day our baby will come out and after several months we can come with you to your work."Selena said leaning against Demi

"Yeah,I can't believe it,any time we'll have our baby. I can still remember the day you and I first met."Demi said closing her eyes looking back on they're memories.

**7 Years old Demi and Selena...**

_Demi stares at the little girl sitting next to a middle aged woman who looks just like her. She stands up and walks over to the girl who's currently just looking around the room full of other kids and parents._

"_Hi."Demi said to the girl._

"_H-...hi."The girl said shyly._

"_I'm Demi,what's your name?"Demi asks._

"_I- uh I'm Selena."The girl said._

"_Cute name. Do you want to color with me? I'll even share my jacket with you to sat on?"Demi asks hopefully._

"_Mom can I?"The girl asks her mother._

"_Sure honey,go on."The woman said._

_Demi smile and tugs at Selena's hand and lead them to the table where she was coloring earlier._

**Present Time...**

"Yeah I wonder what had happen if one of us didn't get a part in Barney,do you think we'll be here right now?"Selena asks.

"Yeah I would have searched the whole world just to find the Selena that I met during Barney audition."Demi said proudly.

"You won't do that,you would have ended up with some other girl."Selena said teasing Demi.

"Why would you say that?"Demi asks.

"Remember,back when we were in 8th grade,when you had your first girlfriend,I still don't get how did you knew that you don't like boys during that age?"Selena said.

"Who?"Demi asks confused.

"The one who you said was more important than me!"Selena said pointing at Demi's chest harshly.

"I said that?"Demi asks while rubbing the sore part of her chest.

"Yeah,remember?"Selena said thinking about that time.

**Selena and Demi during 8th grade...**

**At Selena's house...**

BANG!

Mandy jumps at the sound.

"What is that?"Mandy said walking out of the kitchen to their living room to find Selena looking so frustrated. "What's the matter sweetie? You look so mad?"Mandy ask Selena.

"How could she? How can she keep that secret from me? Ugh! I can't believe her!"Selena yells.

"Who honey? What happened?"Mandy asks trying to calm her daughter.

"Demi!"Selena said.

"What's the matter with Demi?"Mandy asks pulling her daughter towards the couch to sit there.

"She's going out with some girl tonight that she doesn't even know that much!"Selena yells.

"Well,what's wrong with that?"Mandy asks.

"Mom! I said some girl! Girl mom!"Selena yells at her mother.

"I heard that."Mandy said.

"How could you say that it's ok? That's wrong not only because they're both girls,also they barely know each other."Selena explains.

"It doesn't matter if they're both girls,but I think I know why you're so mad. You're jealous that Demi is going out with someone else."Mandy said confidently.

"Jealous? Me? Pfft,I don't like Demi like that. Mom!"Selena said blushing.

"Right now,you don't know that yet,but someday honey,you'll gonna realize that too."Mandy said standing up and walking inside the kitchen leaving Selena alone,who is thinking about what her mom just said.

**Morning...**

**Selena's POV**

"Where is she? It's already 7! We're going to miss the bus!"I said looking at my watch waiting for Demi. Then I spot Demi walking hand in hand with Jenny laughing. Then I feel something sparks inside me. I felt mad to see another girl holding my Demi's hand I-wait,did I just said 'my Demi's hand'? What is wrong with me?Ugh!

"Hey Sel."She hear Demi's voice."You remember Jenny right? Babe this is Selena she's my best friend."Demi said.

Did Demi just call her babe?

"Hi."Jenny said waving at Selena.

"Uhm...hi."Selena said staring at their hands. "So you guys are going out?"She asks them.

"Yeah,she asked me last night if I want to be her girlfriend and I said yes."Jenny said kissing Demi's cheek.

"Oh wow! Cool!"Selena said trying to smile.

"Yeah,but c'mon we should be going we'll gonna miss the bus."Demi said who started walking tugging at Jenny's hand letting Selena walk behind them.

**Friday...**

**Selena's POV**

"So what time will you come tonight? It's Friday,sleep over night."Selena asks Demi.

"Yeah about that,that's what I want to talk to you about."Demi said scratching the back of her neck nervously.

"What's the matter? Is there something wrong?"Selena asks Demi worriedly.

"No it's just that,I kind of promised Jenny that we'll go out tonight. So I might be a little late."Demi said.

"Oh uhm...that's cool I'll just wait for you,she's your girlfriend after all. But you really are coming right?"Selena said sadly but not showing it.

"Of course,I promise. But are you sure it's alright?"Demi asks Selena.

"Yes of course,I'll just ready everything for our sleep over.

"You're the best Sel."Demi said hugging Selena,not letting go until she heard Jenny call her. "Oh I got to go I'll see you tonight ok."Demi said then kissed Selena's cheek,then run over to Jenny and kisses her lips,waves goodbye to Selena and walks away wrapping an arm around Jenny's waist.

**At Selena's house**

"Where is Demi sweetie? It's already 9."Mandy asks Selena who is sitting on their porch waiting for Demi.

"She's probably still on her date with Jenny."Selena said sadly.

"Maybe you should just wait inside it's getting cold out here,you might get sick."Mandy said.

Selena stand up then walks inside and sits on the couch.

"Do you think you'll be fine here? I need to go upstairs now."Mandy asks Selena.

"Yeah sure mom."Selena asks.

She waits for Demi on the couch until she fell asleep.

**Next morning...**

Selena woke up still on the couch. She saw her mom walks out of the kitchen.

"Hi sweetie,someone's waiting for you in the kitchen. C'mon go see her."Her mom said.

She stood up and walked inside the kitchen and see Demi there eating some cookies. She stands there looking at Demi then she cleared her throat,finally getting the other girl's attention.

"Uhm...hey."Demi whispered.

Selena just stand there looking at Demi firmly.

"I'm sorry Sel."Demi said walking over to Selena.

"I was waiting for you all night. Where were you?"Selena asks, a little mad but definitely worried.

"I was with Jenny the whole night,I didn't notice the time and I forgot. I'm really sorry Sel."Demi said,standing up.

"You forgot,why because you guys were having so much fun?"Selena asks Demi,definitely mad.

"No Sel,that's not it. We were just talking then I forgot the time s-."Demi tries to explain but Selena interrupts her.

"So you decided that you'll just bail on me and stay with her!"Selena yells at Demi.

"Selena I said I was sorry!"Demi yells at Selena.

"You promised me you'll come!"Selena said.

"Ok fine I broke my promised,but for God's sake Selena! Jenny is my girlfriend and you're just my best-."Demi tries to say but Selena interrupts her again.

"Yeah just your best friend! That' why you stay with her even if you promised me that you'll come to our sleep over!"Selena yells at Demi.

"Selena I said I was sorry ok? Why can't you just forgive me?"Demi yells.

"Because you can't just come here asking me to forgive you for something you did!"Selena asks.

"She's my girlfriend,she's important to me! That's why I stayed with her!"Demi replies.

"More important than me?"Selena whispered.

"I-uh...I-."Demi tried to say but nothing comes out.

"I get it now,don't worry I'll never get in the way of your relationship from now on."Selena said then runs upstairs to her room locking the door.

**Present Time...**

"But hey I broke up with her right after that fight,because I realized that you're still more important to me."Demi said defensively.

"Still you thought that she was more important than I was to you!"Selena said pinching Demi's arm harshly.

"Hey!It's not like you didn't do the same."Demi said.

"Why?Did I do something like that?"Selena asks.

"Yeah,remember with that wolf boy before we started going out?"Demi said thinking about it.

**17 years old Selena and Demi...**

"Taylena,the real deal or not ?"Demi reads the magazine. "What is this?Really,Taylor Black?"Demi asks Selena who's currently sitting on her bed.

"Uhm...it's uh-I-. It's true."Selena answered.

"What?"Demi yelled.

"Ssh,even mom doesn't know."Selena said hushing Demi.

"Since when?"Demi asked sitting next to Selena.

"2 months ago."Selena said.

Demi stood up and left not listening to Selena calling her.

**Demi's POV**

I drive around town crying not knowing where to go. I can't believe she didn't tell me about them,they had been going out for 2 months and she never told me,but that's not the real reason why I'm crying. The truth is I've been in love with her God knows how long. I stop by the park where we always go to when we want to be alone or to be just Demi and Selena. I walk over to the swings and stay there for 10 minutes then I hear some steps and I look around to see who it is then I saw Selena with Taylor walking over to where I am but it seems like they haven't seen me so I put the hood of my jacket up so they won't see me and start walking the opposite direction,but I guess Selena saw me.

"DEMI!"She yelled but I keep walking.

"DEMS!"She yelled again so I stop and turn around.

"Where are you going?"She asks me when they're already in front of me.

"I was just going for a walk. So I'll see you guys later."I said then start walking again.

"Wait Dems."Selena said holding my wrist. "I'm sorry."She said.

"Yeah sure,we're cool."I said then smile at her then send a nod at Taylor's way,and left for my car and drive home.

**At Demi's house...**

I'm laying here on my bed and it's already 2:00 am. I can't get them off my mind,the image of them walking together,the image of their hands together,it just- it hurts so bad. I don't know wh-

You have your dreams I have mine

You have your fears I was fine

You showed me what I couldn't find

When two different world collide

I heard my phone ring with a certain tone.

**Demi/**Selena

**Hey what's up?**

I'm sorry if I woke you up,I just can't sleep.

**No I kind of can't sleep too.**

What's the matter?

**I don't know,I was just thinking.**

About what?

**I don't know everything I guess.**

I'm really sorry for not telling you about me and Taylor.

**It's ok don't worry,but are you free tonight? I was thinking maybe we can go to the movies tonight.**

I uh-I'm sorry Dems Taylor and I are kind of going out tonight,but maybe tomorrow night,I'm free.

**Oh,that's totally fine Sel,tomorrow night it is.**

Thanks Dems.

**No probleahh.**"I said faking a yawn.

Oh you want to go to sleep bye Dems night I love you.

**I love you t-." **I was going to tell her that I love her too but she already hung up.

**Demi and Selena's date...**

**Demi's POV...**

I've been waiting here for an hour now and still no Selena. I didn't pick her up because she told me earlier the she has to deal with something first. I called her 20 times already but she didn't answer any of my calls. I'm worried sick here what if something wrong happened to her so I walk to my car and start driving to their house. I'm driving then it started pouring and my car came to a sudden halt. 'What the fuck ? I'm in the middle of the rain and this car decided to get all crazy right now! Shit!'

I decided to walk towards their house even if it's raining. When I reach their house I walk up to their door and knock.

"Oh my gosh! Demi what happened to you? Did you walk from God knows where up to here?"Mandy asks me and let me in.

"Yeah I was at the movies. Selena's suppose to meet me there but she didn't came and I got worried that something is wrong because she didn't answer any of my calls either."I explain.

"You and Lena,but she's upstairs with someone in her room but didn't you bring your car?"She said handing me some towels.

"I did but it broke down on my way here. Who's with Selena?"I ask.

"Why don't you go upstairs,so you can borrow some clothes from Selena too."She said.

"Ok then."I replied and start walking up the stairs.

I keep walking until I reach Selena's room and didn't even bother to knock and just walk right in but what I see breaks my heart. Selena straddling her boyfriend on her bed while making out with him. I stare in shock and I don't know what to do. I want to run so fast to get away from them but my feet won't move. They didn't even notice me they just keep on sucking each others face. Then Selena let out a moan and that's what wake me up from my trance. I start to walk away,but I knock down something on the floor then someone calls my name.

"Demi."I heard Selena said. I turn around and look at her.

"Hey."I said controlling my voice.

"Demi I,"She starts but I interrupt her.

"I'm sorry I didn't think that you guys are here,I was just worried that you didn't come so I thought I'll check on you but it seems like nothing's wrong,so I'll be going now."I said then turn around and walk downstairs and outside in the rain ignoring Mandy and Selena calling my name.

I run towards our house and I see that all the lights are off and I remember that my parents and sisters are going to my grandparents house and they will spend the night there. I walk inside straight to the kitchen and grab some whiskey inside the drawers,no one is home so I'm free. I walk up to my room and start drinking the whiskey straight from the bottle. I get another one and another one until there are 4 empty bottles on my room's floor and one full on my hand.

I heard a car stop in front of my house but I didn't bother looking if who it is,but I was shock when I saw Selena suddenly standing by my door. Her eyes are red and her cheeks are tear stained and nothing is more beautiful than this sight.

"Oh my gosh Demi!"She said rushing to my side and tried to snatch the bottle from my hand but I put it away from her.

"What are you doing here?"I said not knowing if she can understand me.

"No,the question is what are you doing? And why are you still in these clothes you're gonna get sick!"She said motioning at my clothes and the bottles on the floor.

"Why do you care? Why don't you just go back on sucking your boyfriend's face!"I yell at her.

"Demi I'm sorry,I forgot Taylor suddenly came and I lost track of time."She explains to me holding my cheek.

"Wow!He must be one heck of a kisser if he can make you forget about me."I said sarcastically.

"No,Dems please I'm sorry."She said tears flowing down her face.

"Do you know how much it hurts to see the love of your life sucking face with another guy?"I said not realizing what I'm saying.

"What do you mean baby?"She asks me.

"I never thought that you are this slow. Of course what I'm saying is that I love you so much."I said then everything turns black and last thing I heard is Selena calling my name.

**Morning...**

**Demi's POV...**

I woke up with a fucking headache so I didn't open my eyes yet but I heard two voices talking and I realized that it's Selena's and Dallas'.

"This is all my fault."Selena said obviously crying.

"It's not your fault,she wanted to drink so she drank."Dallas said.

"She wouldn't drink if I didn't forget our date because of Taylor."Selena said.

"So you guys were actually going on a date."Dallas said.

"Not an actual date,it's just Demi asked me yesterday if I want to go out with her,you know like watch a movie or something,then I said yes but I forgot. Now here she is sick because she also walk through the rain because she was worried that something wrong happened to me."She said sobbing.

"So I can't say that you guys are dating?"Dallas asks. 'What a dummy? That's all she's thinking about?'.

"No,but,last night Demi said something that I'm not sure if true or it's just because she's drunk."Selena said,I wonder what that is.

"What?"Dallas asks.

"She told me that she loves me that it broke her heart watching me kissing Taylor."Selena said. Then I remember saying those things last night. 'Oh shit shit shit! What the hell Demi?'

"Wow!Between the two of us you're supposed to be the smart one but man you're slow (told you Lena,you are!). You're her best friend you should know by now that the best way to make Demi show her true feelings is by getting her drunk!"Dallas said laughing.

"You mean Demi's serious?"Selena asks Dallas.

"Yeah,if you ask her she might not remember it but she really meant it."Dallas said. 'Wow!Dallas is actually making some sense right now. I'm impressed!' Then I felt someone hold my hand and I know that it's Selena because my heart start beating faster.

"I never told anyone about this but,the truth is,I've been in love with Demi for the past 5 years now."Selena said and my eyes suddenly open,good thing she's looking at Dallas but she suddenly look at me and she see me looking at her wide eyed. "Demi!How long have you been awake?"She asks letting go of my hand and standing up.

**Present Time...**

"That reminds me,"I start and she looks at me. "we should really thank him for bringing us together."I said.

"You're right baby."She said snuggling closer to me.

"I'm always right."I said smugly then she smacks my arm playfully.

"Do you remember our first fight as a couple?"Selena said.

"Yeah,because you were jealous of Chloe?"Demi said teasing Selena.

"I told you I wasn't jealous!"Selena said hitting Demi's arm playfully.

"Oh yeah?"Demi asks chuckling.

**Flashback...**

**Selena's POV...**

Demi haven't called me for three days. I hope everything's alright.

"SEL!" I heard a familiar voice yell. Then a tall blonde girl walk inside our house. Demi and I decided to live together it had always been our dream to live together.

"Taylor! Can you please be not so scandalous?"I said to the girl.

"Well I'm sorry I just have to show you something. It's red alert!"She said sitting down beside me on the couch and pulling out something from her bag.

"What is it?"I ask her then she hands me the magazine.

"Look."She said.

"Demi Toress and Chloe turner was seen kissing by the lake at the set of camp rock 2."I read out loud. "What the hell?"I yell.

"That is exactly what I said."Taylor said.

I dial Demi's number instantly after the third ring someone picks up.

"Hello."Someone said but it's definitely not Demi.

"Who is this? Where is Demi?"I ask.

"This is Chloe."She said.

"Where is Demi right now?"I ask.

"Oh,she's here in my cabin,sleeping."She said.

"Do you know who I am?"I ask the girl.

"Uhm no."The girl said.

"This is Selena,Demi's GIRLFRIEND."I said emphasizing the word girlfriend.

"Oh uhm,do you want me to wake her up?"She asks nervously.

"No,but if she wakes up tell her I call."I said then hung up.

"So?"Taylor said looking at me.

"We'll start packing now."I said.

"We're going to Canada?"Taylor asks me excitedly.

"No,we'll start packing Demi's things."I said and walk upstairs and start putting Demi's things in her luggage.

**Day of Demi's arrival...**

**Selena's POV...**

I ignore every single call from Demi. I was crying the whole week and today is the day that Demi will be home,I put her things in front of our house.

I'm currently sitting here on our sofa crying when I heard the doorbell rings. I walk over to the door wiping my tears then see Demi with a puzzle look on her face,holding her luggages with paparazzi behind her.

"Selena. Why are my things out here?"Demi asks hysterically.

"Oh,do you really have to ask? Think of what you did you jerk?"I said then slam the door on her face.

I dial Taylor's no. and wait for her to answer.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued ..<strong>

I own nothing ..

R&R please .. love u guys :))


End file.
